


[Dr. Stone同人]捕梦网

by Yin97



Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: Alternative unvierse, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:48:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27776377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yin97/pseuds/Yin97
Summary: 微悬疑的暧昧故事
Relationships: Asagiri Gen/Ishigami Senkuu





	1. Chapter 1

研究所里有股子干净澄澈的气息。就像是站在漫无边际的平原上，吹着清风，过滤掉花香之后剩余的最纯净的空气味道。千空一刷开大门就被这气味扑了满面，他捏了捏鼻翼，鼻腔对这过于纯净的味道反应敏感。

他走到楼道尽头上了二楼，右转再次刷卡之后进了自己隶属的实验室。门自动开启，在千空身后合上。各种在外人看来或许奇形怪状的实验器材错落有致的摆放在桌子空处。明明是清晨，已经有三三两两穿着白大褂的科研人员在其中穿梭，时不时讨论着什么。其中一个人看到千空进门，举起手里的牙刷对他打招呼，千空挥手回礼，看样子这人怕是昨晚干脆睡在实验室里了。

千空走到室内一侧，信手给自己冲了杯速溶咖啡。他轻轻抿了一口，咂咂舌，随后一饮而尽。他想负责采购的人是不是换了个新牌子，速溶咖啡的冲泡不依赖手法和材料，完全就是看配方是否合乎口感，千空深深明白这一点，也对于速溶咖啡不报有过多的期待，但是今天这杯也过于难喝了吧。千空想了想，将自己今天的to-do list上面加了一个补充魔爪存货的选项。

有同僚递给他一份报告，说是昨晚新样品的测试结果终于出炉了。千空手上拿着的这份显然已经被人翻阅过了，他粗略扫过，几个关键数值被人重点圈出来了。他手上架着支笔无意识地转动着，翻到最后一页，果然附赠了几个饱含前辈亲切问候的留言。

说到这位前辈，他想起昨晚深夜，原本只是自发加班处理白天没有完成录入的数据。可能是太无聊了，偌大的实验室只剩两个人敲击键盘的声音，而这前辈又是个嘴上闲不下来的人物。千空出于礼貌性质有一搭没一搭的回应着，这人倒也没被打击积极性，等千空意识到的时候，这位前辈已经滑着椅子坐到他邻座抓着他的的肩膀开始诉苦。

怎么，他看起来像是那种很好的倾诉对象吗？千空纳闷，就听到这前辈从前女友如何抛弃他，讲到家里如何给他安排相亲，再之后连今天早上来研究所之前被老板撞见这种事情都倒了个干净。

千空闻着空气中若有若无的酒气，心下几分了然。

他挖了挖耳朵，心想别跟酒鬼计较，听就是了。

“石神君啊……说起来，你上次的研究项目是？”也许是经过这段时间的单方面谈话，这位前辈觉得自己和眼前的后辈有了些情谊上的增进，于是他自己开启了新的话题。

千空张口报了一串英文，附带了一段简短的介绍。原本以为自己还能提点几句的前辈有点傻眼，这个课题虽然和自己目前的研究领域有所重合，但终归是谈不上指点的。他仔细琢磨了下这个课题里头的字眼，想到自己刚刚听到的一些小道消息。

“这个课题……最近我是听说有个相关领域的研究有了进展，该不会就是这个项目吧？”

“啊啊……可能是的吧？”千空对于自身创造出的价值是没有直观感受的，“通过了II期临床试验之后就放在那里了。”

“III期临床往后呢？”前辈问。

“交给其他人了，毕竟和工厂合作这方面不是我的强项，”千空说，”而且还有其他感兴趣的课题在。“

千空看到前辈揉了揉太阳穴，挑着眉问：“有什么问题吗？”

前辈把眼镜摘下来拿纸巾擦了擦，“目前来看产品的后续开发是没有什么问题的，但是既然石神君不在后续开发小组里的话，我感觉我可以讲点小小的八卦，”他把擦好的眼镜戴回去，“好像有项目的副产品流出了。”

“副产品……”千空托颌沉思一瞬，“你说的是在II期试验的时候被弃置的化合物吗？”

“我不是很清楚你研究项目的详情，但如果是因为成瘾性过大最终被放弃的方案的话，那应该就是你说的那种化合物。”

“想也是，项目的副产品里头危害性最大的只有那一件。等下，”千空在脑内过了一遍化合物的分子结构，“你是说被流出了吗？是被废弃的样品还是？”

前辈耸了耸肩，“这我就不知道了，我也只是从我上个实验室的朋友那里听了这么一耳朵。”

千空低声说：“如果只是被废弃的样品还好，如果连制法也一起被流出的话……”

“石神君？”

“没事，”千空勉强将心里疑云压下，整了整脸色，“现在时候不早了，要去一起喝一杯吗？”

……在那之后又被拉着倒了一通的苦水暂且不提，关于副产品流出一事前辈也确实是不知道别的内幕了。千空将手上的报告重新浏览了一遍。

一般而言，人脑会将无用或者无关联的信息直接过滤掉。反之，当人一旦意识到了有事发生的时候，从那个瞬间起，所有相关的信息都会如潮水一般接踵而来。打个比方，一个不常关注楼下超市促销消息的人，突然有一天发现自己喜欢的食物在这家超市打折，从那个时候起，他突觉自己身周奇妙的涌现了各种超市促销的消息。

千空也在经历这一过程。一旦清晰的意识到了存在“副产品流出”这一事实，或者说这条流言真实存在的可能性，各种平常被下意识忽略的消息全都一股脑的涌了过来。

就比如现在，不知是谁正在研究室里外放着最近时事——

“关于最近市内出现疑似渐冻症状的患者一事，有关专家已经排除了传染病的可能性，并将成因指向了最近出现的一种新型毒品……"

疑似渐冻症。新型毒品。

线索连上了。千空仔细思索着。

上个研究项目从药物作用靶点到制剂开发都可以算得上是顺风顺水。直到临床试验时，多件候选药物都出了纰漏。在化合物还没有和指定蛋白发生反应之前就已经对人体产生了强烈的副作用，包括但不限于腹泻，头痛，肝脏受损的倾向等。有一样候选药物产生的副作用格外严重，在对人体神经元具有杀伤性的同时，还有着强烈的成瘾倾向。而这种对于特定神经元的杀伤力，在积累了一定剂量之后，粗步估计会表现出一种类似渐冻症的外在表现。

原本就是想要规避被不正当利用的可能性，于是在出现成瘾倾向后，直接宣布废除样品和冻结制法。结果还是出现了这种情况。

浮上表面的永远都只是冰山一角。

如果做上最坏的打算——也就是说制法已经被流出，甚至已经在筹备扩大生产线。

“仔细思考一下……还有没有什么挽救的办法……”

流言从来都不是空穴来风的，总得有个出处。

毕竟是自己前期一手主管的药物研发，千空手上还保存着交接项目时候的同事的联系方式。前辈那里讲得含混，完全不知道副产品的流出到底是人为的还是意外。如果是意外还好，如果是人为的话，就不知道这之中牵扯到了多少人。

不过……千空把手机界面解锁，点开那位负责人的联系方式。

这种事情还是当面问清楚好点，一直在这里想来想去除了增添无用的担忧之外，对事件的解决起不到任何作用。

千空见过那位负责人，虽然只是短短一个月的接触，大体上能够知道是个惯会跟人打交道的——至少比千空自己要来的圆滑。但毕竟还是搞科研出身，从他那里问话总比跟研究所那群老油条来得要简单。

千空想着，运指飞快给这位负责人发了条短信：“好久不见。最近听到了一些有趣的传言。药物的进展如何了？”客套话，近况，试探。三句话行云流水简单直接。

输入框里的字很快跳到短信界面中，他把手机放下，一般而言至少午休才能得到回复——出乎千空预料的是，几乎在他刚刚锁屏的同时屏幕就重新亮了起来，那边回复道：“解释起来有点麻烦，如果石神君有空的话不如现在就到104室来？”

104室，好像是研究所监控室的位置。

千空快速回了句“马上到。”跟同事打声招呼后就起身离开了实验室。

他下至一楼敲开104室的门，那位负责人跟他打了声招呼，他在这人身边站定。千空扫视室内一圈，片刻后问道，“……现在是啥情况？”

安排了两个保安人员的监控室此时站了有五个人——算上他自己，一共六个。其中一半是研究所的人，剩下的几个千空都觉得有些眼生。站在最后的那位看起来像是刚从警校毕业，军姿凛凛，白大褂穿他身上违和极了。其余两位倒是看不出什么来，是一男一女正在交谈着些什么。

等下，那个女人难不成是……

正巧那女人侧过半张脸，托这个的福他完全认出了这个人是谁。

“琥珀？好久不见。”

“……千空？”金发女子问道。


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 琥珀和千空接上头了

“来来，接着这帽子。”琥珀一回到住所就风风火火的冲到卧室里翻箱倒柜。千空靠在门边，无奈地接过精准投在他怀里的各种衣服和饰品。

上次和琥珀见面已经是将近五年前的事情了，但在那之前，他已经和琥珀打过近十年的交道

千空和琥珀的老家挨得近，长辈之间互相熟悉得很。千空只知道琥珀是自家的远方亲戚，但具体是哪一支的，他也说不上来。而他们相互熟悉也只是因为家长的安排——不晓得是不是天底下所有家长都是这样，把年纪差不多的小孩们囫囵到一块，一旦要讲些大人之间的话题，就挥手赶孩子：“你去找那个谁谁谁玩去。”

百夜爸爸倒是在这放面开明得很，平常在家的时候总是跟千空谈天说地，但这回了老家他可就孤身一人了，顶不住大环境的。千空看不得百夜左右为难，总是在其他大人开口之前就识趣的找了借口自己出门。而这一出门，就和琥珀撞个正着。

琥珀是当地的孩子王，“率领”着一帮小弟被尊称为“大姐大”。而在千空加入之后——也不是说琥珀就从孩子王这一光荣称号卸任了，而是这堆小孩在千空的影响下，从原本的上树摸鸟蛋的常规熊孩子模式稍稍拐了个弯。

直接导致的后果其一，是百夜某天串个门回家，发现自家后院大变样。

他找到明显是领头人的千空，一问之下说是家里无线网络速度太慢，于是做了点小小的改造。百夜听完解释再一转身，一排等着打游戏的嗷嗷待哺的小孩们就那么眨巴着眼睛看着他。

“0_0”xN。

"怎么，不行吗？"小千空抓了抓脸，摘下防风眼镜，机油和泥巴糊在脸上脏兮兮的，只有眼眶那附近是还算白净。其他的小孩们也都风尘仆仆，显然后院的“杰作”是所有人共同努力的成果。

“……那就交给你们了！”百夜举双手妥协。

回到现在的时间。

“你现在在做特警？”千空挑挑捡捡了几件衣服，“……说来你家为啥会有男装啊？”

“啊？是啊，还是便衣呢。”琥珀头也不抬的回答，“可能是同事来家里玩的时候随手放的吧，兄弟之间这种事情都不在意的。”

“……这种事情不是一般要保密吗？”

“告诉千空也没关系啊，你又不会出卖我之类的。”琥珀转身过来看着千空，碧绿双眸清澈见底，“你不是已经签了保密协议了吗？接下来我们就要做搭档调查了，事先透个底更好合作不是？”

千空无力道，“喂喂，原来那个是保密协议吗……也太小儿科了吧！”千空想到那一张薄薄纸片上列了一二三四条注意事项，末尾还有未干透的油墨印记，“什么保密协议，明明100%亿是现写的吧！”

“只要有约束力就行了。”琥珀说道，“一旦你违反了注意事项我就告诉你爸。”

“都多大的人了，怎么还来告家长这一套……”千空噎住。

琥珀：“招式不管新旧，好用就行。”

千空：“……啧。”严格意义上来说，他并不怕百夜，只是嫌麻烦而已。

斗嘴间琥珀总算找到了自己想要的东西，她把衣服挂在手臂上，站起身对千空说：“我对打扮之类的不是很在行，你自己挑着顺眼的随便穿穿，就记得你的人设，过来投奔我的远房亲戚。”

现在是琥珀的主场。千空点点头，“有其他的穿衣忌讳吗？”

琥珀摆摆手，“丢给你的那几件你随便怎么穿都没问题。”她隔着墙指了指客厅的方向，“你去外头换，记得把门带上。”

千空深吸一口气把门合上：“……这种时候倒是记得要避嫌的啊？！”

等两人收拾齐整，在客厅面对面的时候，墙上的时钟堪堪指向一点钟。

琥珀一身吊带热裤，拿两个塑料杯接了些水。她递一杯给千空，自己拉过一条凳子坐上。

明摆着是要长谈的意思。千空想着，给自己也搬了个椅子。

”呼……早上都没来及喝水，渴死我了。“琥珀仰头将杯里的水一饮而尽，她擦了擦嘴，”之前在监控室里忙着和上司还有研究所的人扯皮，都没来得及跟你讲详细的。“

”喂喂，你除了武力威慑之外一毫微米的事情都没干吧，忙着讨价还价的那个人是我。”千空反驳。

琥珀选择性无视了千空的反驳，“虽然我还是不太明白你为什么一定要加入调查组……不过你保密协议也签了，也约法三章了，那我也不纠结了。”琥珀皱眉，旋即放开，“之前在监控室的时候讲到哪了？”

千空抿了一口杯子里的水，说道：“我只知道样品小偷被抓到了。”

“那我从头开始讲吧。”琥珀抱臂酝酿了一下，说道，“首先，样品小偷确实被抓住了，但不是今天。大概三天前吧，小偷就已经被抓住了，今天来监控室是为了看别的。”

“别的？”

“你也知道我视力和专注力很好，”琥珀指了指自己的双眼，“虽然最后在监控里什么也没找到。也算是个好事吧。说明这小偷没和你们中哪个内部人员有勾结。”

千空挑着眉，不太信：“真就巧合？”

“虽然疑点很多……真是巧合，被抓住也是因为卖了个好价钱想要来偷第二次。”琥珀说。

千空吐出一口浊气。

“那我继续？”她起身拿了张地图平铺到茶几上，“事后我们调查了他的手机，交易走的网路。但你也知道网络这个东西，一旦有了记录，就很难被完全清除掉。“说道这里琥珀顿了顿，含糊地说，“我们通过一些手段……总而言之，最后确定了买家的位置在这块。”

她拿笔盖点了点地图，“然后这块区域也在我平常的管辖范围内。你也看到了新闻报道吧？”

千空点点头。

“那些病人怎么说呢……可能是倒霉吧，刚好对这药过敏还是怎么地，反正身体反应挺大就成了那样子。”琥珀说，“本来上头还想压一压消息看看具体情况，结果被媒体这么一捅出来，不立调查组不行了。”

琥珀换了个坐姿接着说，“我们只需要找到买家就行了，后续有组里其他人负责。”她看千空好像突然陷入了沉思，问道：“怎么了？”

“我刚刚想到那个化合物的制备条件和需要的时间……也许那些病人不是倒霉，而是吸食过量之后中毒了。按照你之前说的，样品被偷实际上在更早的时候。如果买家只是单纯的瘾君子，那么存货很快就会告罄，也不会直到最近才出现新闻。只能说这买家在拿到制法和样品的第一时间就做好了想要大批量生产的计划，并且这个人也取得了一定的成果。”说到这里，千空顿了下，他询问琥珀，“既然在你的管辖范围内……最近有异常吗？”

琥珀冥思苦想，好半晌开口，“……直接出门吧，你看了就知道了。”她起身拿了钥匙，披上外套，顺便往腰间塞了些什么。千空看到什么利器的冷光一闪即逝。

千空惊讶，转瞬又想明白。于是他问了另一个问题：“你不带热武器？”

“那个用了要打报告的，而且没有冷兵器来得好控制，万一走火了怎么办？”琥珀睁大双眼认真地回答。

“听上去这片挺危险的……”千空说，“我就不用带什么东西防身吗？”

“太锋利的东西你拿不住被人抢走更危险。”琥珀不是很信任千空的拳脚功夫，她想了想，回房拿了两个小玩意交给千空，一大一小两个黑乎乎的盒子。

千空接过，拿在手里把玩了一下，认出其中的大盒子，“电击器？”

“对的，”琥珀穿着鞋，“然后另一个是定位仪，免得回头你被人绑了都找不到去哪找你。”

千空：“……这么危险？”

“啊哈哈，当然是开玩笑的啦！”琥珀干笑，“主要是听你分析之后，感觉可能这事要比想象中更复杂……以防万一嘛！”

“行吧。”千空勉强接受了这个理由，当然事到如今他也不可能退出——他也不会退出。他把定位仪贴身收好，“带路？”

琥珀笑着比了个ok的手势。


End file.
